


Trust Fall

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: The moment he spots little Beth Greene, brandishing her weapon in his direction, gun cocked and loaded, his eyes begin to sparkle with mischief and a smirk appears upon his face.





	Trust Fall

She watches from beneath the cover of nightfall, behind a large oak tree, her hands grasping at the bark with wide eyes full of disbelief.

Beth watches Negan as he looks around fiercely, no doubt making sure he’s not about to be caught and dragged back to his cell, before he takes off in a full sprint for the gates.

Without really stopping to think, only pausing to pull her weapon from its holster, Beth takes off and follows the older man - armed and ready. But also very, very nervous…and curious.

This isn’t what she thought she’d be doing tonight. She simply couldn’t sleep and had decided to sit on the porch for an hour or so to clear her head. That’s when she had spotted him, making his way out of the prison, as casual as if he had belonged there to begin with.

Now she’s chasing him through town, Negan having no idea she’s hot on his trail.

Eventually he makes it out past the gates, not even bothering to close them behind himself. _Ass_. Beth rolls her eyes, pausing to shut the doors with as little sound as she can muster, before she turns and decides enough is enough.

“Negan!”

The man stops in his tracks, back to her front, and pauses. He raises two hands slowly, as if surrendering, before turning to meet his maker.

The moment he spots little Beth Greene, brandishing her weapon in his direction, gun cocked and loaded, his eyes begin to sparkle with mischief and a smirk appears upon his face.

“Well, well, well,” he pauses, slowly lowering his hands. “Look at that, you got me.”

“Stay,” Beth swallows heavily, hands shaking. “Stay there, don’t move.”

Negan nods and does as told, but his grin doesn’t dissipate. “You gonna shoot me, sweetheart?” He questions aloud. “Could at least show me a good time, first.”

She shivers at his words, her gun lowering the briefest bit due to her nerves. Apparently it’s no secret, at least to Negan, that Beth’s been harboring a silly crush on the man for the better part of a year.

She’s been trying to reason it to herself for the entire time, but hell, it still doesn’t make any sense. How could Beth have these _feelings_ for a man who took away her brother-in-law, for someone who kills for fun, for the natural high? Everything in her hates that she feels this way, yet, here she stands, gun drawn before him, and what she really wants is to let him be.

Beth is so busy reasoning within herself that she doesn’t notice the moment Negan begins to step closer. His movement is meticulous, calculated, and he’s nearly halfway to her before she even notices.

“I said stay there!” Beth huffs out, though he can tell her words are failing her. Her already shaken hands begin to stir even more.

Eventually Negan closes the gap and he’s standing right before her. He could take Beth’s gun if he wanted, could shoot her point blank in the head and make his escape.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he takes the gun from her trembling hands and tosses it aside.

Beth watches, it’s all she can do, as Negan takes her by the hand and presses her own hand against his beating chest. She hesitates, perspiration now tinting her brow, but eventually gives in and allows her hand to feel his pressing heartbeat below.

Negan pauses, his head falling backwards as though euphoria has taken over. It quite possibly has. “Do you feel that? It’s the first time another person has touched me in nearly six years. Six years.”

Despite her better judgement, Beth nods and begins to rub small circles into the flesh above his tee shirt. “I feel it. I feel you,” she tells him.

He breathes in deeply and his eyes begin to water at the sensation. “I’ll go back willingly,” he responds eventually, head turning to meet Beth’s gaze. “I’ll go back without a fuss, if you promise to spend the night with me.”

She gasps loudly at the implications of his request, her own heartbeat catching fire, and must decide whether she’s ready to trust fall into his arms.

Everything within Beth knows she should say no, that there’s no way she should trust Negan, but her heart has other plans. And, apparently, her lips as well.

She pulls Negan in by his shirt, her lips catching his own. His beard hair tickles Beth’s chin but she doesn’t mind in the slightest. He pulls her closer by the edge of her hips, bringing her into him.

They kiss passionately, just outside of the gated walls, for what feels like an eternity. Eventually air becomes too necessary and they pull apart.

Negan grins as they pull away, swiping at his lower lip with a fingertip. “Now that, that was something.”

Beth can’t help but flush, her body heated due to the nature of their kiss. She musters up the courage to grab him by the hand, pulling him nearer. “Come on.”

He follows her guidance, allowing her to lead him to one of the nearby abandoned homes. “It’s not much, but it will do for the night.” Beth offers, a small smile pulling at her lips.

To her truth, it isn’t much at all - no more than some dusty, dirty floors and empty shelves. Still, it’ll do.

Negan carefully helps to settle Beth onto the carpeted floor of the living room before he himself sits down beside her.

They momentarily pause, stopping to look into each other’s eyes, before Negan presses his left hand to her cheek and pulls her in for a bone crushing kiss.

Beth kisses back with a fiery, her lips pressing against his own. She turns and straddles Negan, her legs on either side of his middle, and begins to grind down onto his hips.

Negan pulls away, grinning from ear to ear, eyes blown out as they look into Beth’s blue orbs. “That’s a girl,” he praises, hips jutting outward to meet her own. Together they grind on each other, hips swaying to some sort of silent beat.

Beth moans lowly, deep from within, and Negan works to pull at her sweater. Once it’s off, he tosses it aside and takes his own white tee shirt off, too. She isn’t wearing a bra and Negan takes the opportunity to cup her small breasts within the palms of his hands, squeezing lightly and kissing up all the groans she has to offer him.

She breathes heavily, pressing her chest against his own. Their warm bodies mesh together in near perfect unity.

Beth reaches out for his pants, unbuckling and unzipping the jeans. They pause their ministrations and she readjust, pushing his jeans and boxers down past his knees. Negan groans in satisfaction as his cock juts outward, proud and throbbing.

He helps Beth to remove her own pants and panties before dropping them to the floor. Beth’s pussy is exposed above him, a blonde tuft of hair covering her center.

Her pussy rubs against his exposed cock and they both let out mutual moans of approval. There’s already a sheen of sweat coating Negan’s body, his being growing more and more anxious as the moments pass. It’s been so long since he’s touched, since he’s been touched, and now the moment has finally arrived.

“Please Negan,” Beth pleads, her body quivering from above. “I need you, please.”

Negan smirks and does as told, lining up his cock with her entrance. He doesn’t spare any frivolities, pushing in to the hilt. She lets out a deep mewl of pleasure, her body expanding to accommodate him.

Together they find their own rhythm, Beth riding Negan as fast and as hard as she can. Negan thrusts as deeply as her body will allow, pushing and reentering over and over, causing the blonde to release moan after moan, groan after groan, until she’s nothing but a withering mess above him.

Beth’s pussy eventually contracts around Negan’s hard cock, squeezing him to the tilt while her orgasm hits. This causes Negan to tense, his own orgasm approaching.

“Yeah, yeah,” she moans in satisfaction, sighing in contentment. Negan pulls out moments later, shooting his load of cum onto Beth’s lower abdomen. His sticky mess coats her reddened flesh and she can’t help but giggle in response. To her delight, Negan begins to chuckle as well.

Together they laugh and hold each other, naked on a dirty carpet until they fall to sleep.

The next morning they clean up and redress.

“Are you…are you sure about this? I can always - ”

“Beth,” Negan interrupts, shaking his head. “There’s nothing for me out there. You know that and I know that. Now take me back. I promised willingly.” He offers her a quick wink.

Beth grins, weak in the knees, before emerging from the house hand in hand with Negan. She grabs her weapon off of the ground, splitting off from Negan, and points the gun at his head.

Pausing momentarily to release a deep sigh, she pushes him forward.

“C’mon then,” she tells him. “Back to your cell.”


End file.
